nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefire2/Archive 4
I'm surprised you haven't done this yet Your home wiki seems to have a lot more experience in handling the same articles in different languages than Nitrome Wiki does. Would you mind popping over to this forum thread and giving some feedback on this proposal? 06:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Phishing But, did you fool NOBODY or you only used a program? 19:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Can I get an award for this? I learned my lesson after that incident. Your award? Well, you get the... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/space-police/images/0/00/PokemonElement.png Weird coloured sphere-with-the-tulip-on-it.-- 22:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Debtor Ya you do! I had edit conflict when I was editing the fan art argument page. I think you should have debtor aka blufier2 suits you though why are you asking my brother for a weird coloured tulip? You like flowers? Oh yeah I was uploading a picture for Austincart4ever and I'm going to put it on her talk page and it can't be deleted because santi gave nobody avatar picture as a present. Well bye mister debtor (devilish smile) Grammar Cat 15:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ? Don't get the joke debtor. Also if Santi dose it that doesn't mean its wrong either. I was wrong about calling you Debtor... Tulip Debtor boy sounds much better he he... --Grammar Cat 15:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) One question Okay. One questoin can I up load a picture and give it to Austincarter4ever on her talk page. Or do I have to make a blog post on it to give it to her?Grammar Cat 15:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahem What's wrong here? I had to upload the image. 16:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Update: he problem comes from the site. Problem solved. 16:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC) hey, if u want to post fanart post it... here:http://ijzmnitromesfanart.wikia.com/wiki/IJZM_Nitrome%27s_Fanart_Wiki wanna see something cool?? translate this: pv zk bschk pv zk pv bschk zk pv zk bschk pv zk pv bschk zk bschk pv bschk bschk pv kkkkkkkkkk bschk from german to filipino and press the lisen button. 16:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ... Oh never mind I saw another user doing it. The users name was x10018ro. So are you going to delete all fan art sections on people user pages? If so I got a list of them.Grammar Cat 16:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Umm... check his user page and maybe it will bring back memory unless of course your to busy thing of tulips. Though this is the fastest anybody has ever responded to my messages... hey, can u answer my quewstions ?? 16:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) THE ONE FROM THE ******* CHAT 16:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :when are you connected to chat on what chat are u??? and can you make me a you have new messages thing linked to my guestbook??-- 17:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) What IJZM meant He tried to say this: "On what wiki's chat do you enter?" He means possibly if you're connected to any wiki's chat, and he was asking you to waht chat were you connected. I'm really bad a t spelling Blue fire 2 I meant you wear a debator not a debtor but spellchecer thought I mean't debtor. Sorry btw every time I go to your page the I have new messages pops up and it's relly strange.Grammar Cat 20:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Heheha Actually, I'd like to thank you for helping me to locate all those images. For now, I will delete anything that clearly isn't fanart and isn't being used and will go through the rest a little later. 07:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sigh...your images, whatever. You're making me forget what I was going to ask you. 07:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, but by the former policy, personal images that had nothing to do with Nitrome were deleted anyway. And that's what I plan to do first. (For a while, of course, because there's probably a thousand or more out there...and one user alone uploaded about 100 pictures that weren't appropriate to Nitrome.) 07:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Lightbulb =D Okay, now I remember. Actually, it concerned two things. #According to Nitrome:Graveyard, tags shouldn't be used anymore. However, if I (or other users) were to participate in discussions and change my perspective on a certain proposal, for example, how can I strike out my text? #And the way you closed this, how come Emitewiki2 will be allowed to keep his Red images when other users aren't? Should we just not have exceptions for everyone? 07:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Which fanfiction Wiki should I suggest all users be redirected to for fanart? 08:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: All right. I guess in x days, we should just start up another Wiki if no response comes from TCG. Anywho, you know the clock that hangs out in RSW's header? How do you get a Wiki clock to fit on Nitrome Wiki? 08:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, I don't know what time is reasonable to say "this is the time fanart will start being removed from the Wiki". At least I'll be off school for the next three days =D so I'll have plenty of time to help clean up. Does March 6 at 12:00 (UTC) sound reasonable enough? 08:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Please. I don't skip. Seriously. It's the school that's having...issues. 08:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: O_O 08:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay. Goodbye. 08:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hai can you answer my question bout chat and could you make me (or teach me) how to make the "you have new messages" ? 14:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mariah Steele Carter is Confused! I don't know how to use your signature box. I feel stupider than the parents who named their child Trip >,< I feel stupid... I have fallen for your "You have new messages" trick around 15-20 times. I just wanted to compliment you on the coding. And on tricking me so much. 20:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ~~LIKE THIS?!~~ ~~Okay, I put the 4 tildes on everything... is it okay to write my AC & JB signature now?~~ Fuhgedaboutit! I know that you're trying to help me, but I've been inspired to not have a signature anymore. Thank you ^_^ I am SO stupid I can't do @#$% right. I lost my brother's pokewalker, I can't keep fan art up, and now this. I feel like a real misfit. How did I get to #29 in the first place? I feel like jumping into a pile of spikes. >:D I think I got it! Mother of Nitrome Boss! I hope i have it It goes like this? Austincarter4ever 21:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ? (Gape) your a admin? What you applied for adminship? No no I'm dreaming you can't be a admin... Nah I already know about you getting adminship for mass deletion. So are you ever thinking of actually becoming a admin? Grammar Cat 14:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think he can't be an admin, because he doesn't know anything about Nitrome. 16:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::As you've already seen, a user can still be a helpful contributor without knowing anything about the game :D And no, I probably won't apply for a long time, because I'm doing perfectly well without the tools. 18:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::He's only given temporary admin rights to help clean up all fanart, which is probably something most people don't want to spend a whole day (or more) doing. And even though knowing about the subject is most helpful (and he could still easily do it by visiting Nitrome and playing one of their games), knowing Nitrome alone shouldn't solely govern whether a user becomes an admin or not. Anyhoo, goodbye. 19:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fast question: Why is the text big here? 19:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unclosed tag. Found it! 22:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Nitromians Wiki Nope, no response from him at all. I could yell at him to wake up, but I think he is probably playing Pokemon or hanging out with Untesty in a parallel universe. Mind you, he hasn't edited Nitromians Wiki since he founded it, which was back in December 2011. I would take it to be that the Wiki has been abandoned by TCG and is eligible for adoption. 19:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I got kinda confused when the coding changed for images that are not on the wiki. I'm only used to the standard stuff, like and that type of code. 20:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sorry One question... why are you asking TCG if you can use his Wiki? Why don't you/another admin create one? -- 22:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohkay Why'd you say that? :/ TCG never edited on there. And he founded it back in December. Anyways, I think maybe we should just form another Wiki for Nitrome fanart, as all the others that I've seen are not active. 06:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okey. Want help with it or are you just going to run it on your own? > 08:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) What I tried to say Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that you're currently more time here than in RunesCape Wiki. I think you would be a great Admin if you try to know a little bit about Nitrome. Do you like the idea? 13:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :As you can see, I edited your signature. Do you like it? 20:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry Sorry about the sig thing. I'm having a hard time figuring out how to get a signature. Chameleon Signature Would it be possible to create a signature that changes to match the signature of the person that is viewing it? I tried to encorporate the code from Template:Username into a matching signature code, but it doesn't work. }}} Would there be any seperate tags I could add that would accomplish this? 00:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yelp Do you know much about parser functions? I've been trying to add one to Template:WIP so that it displays a message to remove the template once a week has passed. Wait...that does require a parser function...right? 03:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Thanks for clarifying that for me. I will do what you said from now on. Not the person you're thinking of (talk) Background The Background for any wiki (when used in the theme designer) can only be 100 KB. Since the image would go over 100 KB, Santi had to make the image a JPG. Is there any other way to get rid of the compression artifacts, keep the same size of the image, and make it under 100 KB?-- 21:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Blue, I thought you knew I made the background! So, what could I do? 13:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded half background. What do you think? 13:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wut It's not a what, it's a who. The Once-ler from "The Lorax", to be exact. 23:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you knew, why'd you ask? :/ 22:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::O_O -- 18:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Caek! I have now 40 life points per bite! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111118202530/runescape/images/f/f0/Cake.png But I prefer a triple Ice-Cream! Yum! 11:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) NOBODY's sister She's NOBODY's sister. Problem solved. Also, I wanted to ask you somehing: As you probably know, I'm re-doing the current background, and I will include the users' favourite characters in it. I would like to include you too as part of the community, but, what should I include? Maybe I could use this image? What do you think? 14:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. Only Nitrome-related. 17:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Delete plz If I give you admin rights, can you delete them? Because it's a waste of my precious time to go and do something that does not benefit the Nitrome Wiki. -- 20:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Timestamp I know what you mean about it being pointless, but the point is, I had posted that comment only about thirty seconds before then, so the time was only off by a minute or so. Not the person you're thinking of (talk) 15:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Ahem Sorry, I couldn't add an edit summary. The reason is that it had problems, and the "main template" is . The difference of this other template is mainly that the box isn't visible, and you took it visible. Thanks anyway. 17:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Now no. I noticed your changes because I saw the box, and the title "Usrboxes" was little and at the left. Also, I have Google Chrome. 19:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: jpg's, png's and svg's Thanks for the advice and I will try to also make them svg's if I can't. Thanks again. Not the person you're thinking of (talk) 20:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please come to my userpage and answer my polls!